Disgust
by Jessicka Dirty
Summary: This is a dirty one shot involving Severus Snape, some incest, and an infamous glass of Brandy. All material in Italics are Severus' thoughts.


_No stronger bond than_

_Moon and sun_

_Father and son_

All he felt was disgust. It crept up in his stomach faster than he could control. Severus was good at controlling his feelings, but not now. Now he was caught off guard. He wanted to gag, he wanted to run, he wanted shove his fist right into that smug smile of Lucius Malfoy, but he didn't or the Dark Lord would know.

His muscles tensed just thinking of the last Cruciatus curse he had to endure. He couldn't say no to Lucius Malfoy, he was in debt to him. If he said no, the Dark Lord would find out about his disloyalty.

'_Disloyalty, what could be more disloyal than this? What could be more disloyal to everything I stand for?'_

"Well, Severus, are you going to just stand there or are you going get to work?" Lucius Malfoy said with no sound of remorse in his voice or a hint of guilt. Severus was indeed planning to stand there and do nothing. The last thing he wanted was to "get to work". He felt sick again. He felt like puking all five courses of Lucius' dinner all over the expensive carpet.

He looked down at the carpet once more, focusing his eyes to the pale, skinny, and naked Draco Malfoy on the floor. His platinum blond hair partially covered the fear in his eyes hidden behind a phony smile of confidence. He was beginning to inch closer to Snape, that smile still etched across his face.

Snape looked across the dimly light room at Lucius. He was sitting on a purple velvet chair, holding a glass of Brandy in one hand, while the other hand was slowly rubbing the inner part of his linen coated thigh. On his face he wore a similar smile to Draco's, but his, Snape could see, was genuine.

"Lucius, I don't believe this is necessary. If word of this were to get out to the school, I would lose my position. Then what good would I be to the Dark Lord?" Snape said, almost begging. He was doing his best to try and hide the fear and the disgust in his voice. Severus couldn't lose his job, especially not for this. He was just given the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, a job he had been after for years. But he could tell by the look on Lucius' face that this excuse wasn't going to fly.

"Oh, Severus, don't you trust us?" Me, your loyal friend? Him, my loyal son? Surely if there is anyone who could keep this a secret, it's us." Lucius grinned, proud of his statement, and took another sip of Brandy.

Draco had finally reached the edge of Snape's robe. He lifted himself to his knees and looked up at Severus. His smile left his face and Snape saw a look of pure dread, Draco's last plea.

Snape stepped back and looked at Lucius, who was pulling off his expensive green suit.

'_Shit, shit, shit. Should I run? I can't...but I can't do this either.'_

"Go on Draco, show Severus some Malfoy hospitality," Lucius said. His naked chest was now fully exposed. Snape was watching in shock as Lucius began to slip off his pants, when he felt a tug at his own. He looked down quickly to find Draco, face under his robe, trying to take off his teacher's pants with minimal effort, obviously trying to delay the inevitable.

Snape began to back away a second time but Draco held him tightly around the knees.

"Please professor, let this be quick. Please let this be quick." Draco whispered from under his robes. He felt Draco's arms tremble around his legs. The sickness crept back into his stomach.

Lucius began to walk towards Snape and Draco; his erection bobbed with each of his steps. Snape knew there was nothing he could do now to stop this from happening. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a beautiful woman...

'_Her face was pale in the moonlight, her lips a dark seductive red, as red as her hair. She's naked, her breasts sticking outward on her slender figure; they bounce slightly as she walks. She walks toward me...'_

Severus felt his robes being lifted over his body and though he reluctantly let them go over his head and fall to the ground beside them, he didn't dare open his eyes.

"My, my Severus, you've gotten better looking with age. What do you think Draco?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Draco replied, still fidgeting with Snape's pants. There wasn't much time left for him. Draco couldn't fake frustration with his father watching.

Lucius stood face to face with Severus now. He licked his lips slightly and touched Snape's bottom lip with his thumb. This made Severus open his eyes. Lucius pointed to the chair closest to Severus with his other hand.

"Sit," Lucius said grinning, "and enjoy." Snape felt his pants drop to the floor leaving him naked and exposed. He backed off quickly, breaking the grip Draco had on his knees and collapsing into the soft velvet loveseat.

Snape looked wide eyed at Lucius, then at his erection, then at Draco right below it. He stared at Draco's young boyish features, still noticeable even though he was almost sixteen. The silence was broken by Lucius' powerful voice.

"See, Severus? This isn't so bad. I can see the lust in your eyes already."

Severus closed his eyes again and listened to Draco scratch his knees on the carpet as he approached Snape. He tried to ignore it; he tried to ignore it when he felt Draco's small, cold, and soft hands touch his knees.

'_Please professor, let this be quick.'_

He heard a painful moan come from the young Malfoy and he did his best to ignore it. Go back to the moonlight.

'_She walks towards me, long legs gracefully moving one in front of the other, causing her hips to daintily move from side to side. I wish you were mine. She laughs, covering her gorgeous smile with her hand, teasing me...'_

Severus felt a cold hand on his cock. He couldn't ignore this feeling. It gripped his cock hard, as if with twice Draco's strength and Snape gritted his teeth.

"Yes, Draco, now put your fucking mouth on it," Lucius demanded in a raspy, sadistic voice. Snape could hear sounds coming from in front of him, sounds of painful lust, sounds he recognized from his childhood. He didn't dare open his eyes.

'_Quit you're crying Severus! Do you want to wake your mother? Do you want her to see how disgusting you are?!'_

Snape covered his face with his hands as he felt the wet tongue of Draco Malfoy licking the tip of his cock, trying to raise it.

'_Please professor, let this be quick. Please let this be quick.'_

He could hear Draco trying to hold back cries of pain as he continued to lick, His hot uneven breaths teasing his skin. Finally, he let his lips wrap seductively around the tip of Snape's cock.

'_I can't be enjoying this, I can't be enjoying this, I can't be enjoying this.'_

"Suck it, Draco. Stop teasing him." Snape now heard Lucius' uneven panting as he laughed softly. He felt the pushing of Draco's mouth on his now hardened cock and refused to open his eyes.

'_She pulls me closer to her, her hands around my neck, sweet embrace. I breathe in her scent, my lips now on her neck, she moans softly. I breathe again. I breathe in her soul...'_

Draco's body was now fighting harder to keep from rocking back and forth as he tried to give his teacher a blowjob. His pale, soft hands clawed hard against the edge of the velvet sofa. Even though Snape did not look at him, he knew what Draco was feeling. He knew.

'_Shut up, you stupid coward! Just relax and stop fighting. It only makes it worse.'_

"Good, Draco," Lucius breathed in hard. "Keep going, he's almost there." Draco rocked harder against the sofa and Snape felt Draco's teeth slide down his shaft, the pain causing Severus to claw at the armrest of the sofa.

'_Let this be quick. Please, just cum and this will all be over. Let this be quick.'_

Draco was sucking faster now. He wanted this to be over as much as Severus. He sucked harder. The newfound strength forced Snape to open his eyes, but the sight of Draco was something he immediately regretted seeing. Draco's face was deep in his lap moving up and down. It was red from the pain he was holding back. Behind him, Lucius had his arms and knees wrapped snakelike around his son, thrusting himself in and out of Draco's ass. When he wasn't gritting his teeth, Lucius wore a smug smile on his face. This smile disgusted Snape more then anything else.

'_My friend. My friend smiles as he rapes his own son.'_

Severus closed his eyes again, trying to get the image out of his head, but the sucking continued and the fucking continued. But suddenly, it was there. Those feelings right before an orgasm. Finally.

'_She kissed me then, a deep kiss. My hands ran down her smooth skin. I pulled away only slightly. Oh Lily I wish you were here, you mudblood, I wish you were here with me.'_

He came and his hands pressed to his face again. He felt disgusting. After a few moments he opened his eyes to face Draco once more. Draco looked back at him, his face slowly getting back to its normal color. The boy was breathing heavily, revulsion written all over his young face. Snape was sure Draco saw the same thing as he looked back at him. He needed to leave.

Severus stood up, walking past Draco who was still kneeling naked on the carpet, and went to retrieve his pile of clothes on the ground. He figured Lucius had already left, so he put on his clothes fast. He really felt the need to run.

Severus was putting on his shoes when he realized Lucius was still there with them and was watching him intently from the shadows. Snape looked up at him and faced his still naked body with the Brandy back in his hands.

"Come next weekend for dinner," Lucius said before swallowing the rest of his Brandy.

"My elf will cook something nice for you."

"I'm busy," Severus said quickly, fastening the buckle on his boots. He looked back to where Draco was still kneeling and gave him an apologetic look. Draco looked away, stood up and walked hastily out of the room.

When the door closed behind him, Lucius walked up to Snape and threw his empty glass on the floor. He grabbed Snape by the chin and looked him in the eyes.

"You will come next weekend." Lucius spat through his teeth. Severus, with no other choice, nodded. This brought a smile to Lucius' face. He leaned in and kissed Severus so softly on the lips, it felt as if it didn't happen at all.

"I can't wait." Severus said as Lucius let go of his face.

'_Oh, Severus I can't be with you. I have found someone else, remember? She smiles, but this time she doesn't hide it...'_

Severus walked quickly to the nearest fireplace in the Malfoy manor. He was about to step inside when he heard his name being called.

"Severus." He looked back to see Narcissa Malfoy behind him. "Severus, I know...I know," she said to him in her petite voice, but Snape didn't want to hear anymore. The pain in that voice was all Severus could handle. He was usually so good at controlling his feelings, but this caught him by surprise. And as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and turned back to see the tears on Narcissa's face, he felt his own eyes turn glassy.

'_Why are you crying Severus? This is life I'm trying to teach you. And I will have no son of mine cry like a coward!'_

He threw the powder into the flames and stepped inside.

'_She walks away from me now, with the same graceful swish in her hips. She walks away from me now, like she's always done.'_


End file.
